


Cuando la persona correcta dice lo justo

by Andrade_fan24



Series: Juntos en las buenas y en las malas [1]
Category: Borussia Dortmund - Fandom, Real Person Fiction, gotzeus - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Girlfriends/No Wives, Established Relationship, Injury, M/M, alternative universe
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-07 13:32:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10361559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andrade_fan24/pseuds/Andrade_fan24
Summary: Mario Gotze sigue en shock tras haber sido diagonosticado con problemas de metabolismo; se siente perdido, frustado y enojado. Marco Reus solo quiere lo mejor para su Sunny.





	

Marco Reus estaba feliz, caminando por el centro de entrenamientos del Borussia Dortmund, el día había sido muy productivo, el equipo había trabajado al 100 y estaban listos para su siguiente partido. Marco se había sentido muy emocionado por eso, pero después recordó que mientras él estaba entrenando con el resto de sus compañeros, con miras en el siguiente encuentro, Mario estaba trabajando por su parte, sólo y enfocado en superar esos problemas de metabolismo que lo habían marginado del resto del grupo. Mario todavía no tenía una terapia definida, pero de momento el cuerpo médico del equipo estaba probando con diferentes tratamientos para tratar me curar el daño que tenía a nivel muscular.

En ese momento, Marco recordó el día en que Mario le contó sobre el diagnóstico y los planes que el cuerpo médico tenía para él. La mala noticia les había afectado, Mario estaba triste y frustrado e intentaba alejar a Marco. Pero hoy era el día en que Mario iba a recibir nuevas noticas, tal vez buenas noticias, Marco se encaminó hacía el área de rehabilitación para encontrarse con su novio, pero no había nadie. Mario se había marchado a casa y no lo había esperado.  
Marco sabía que tenía que darle espacio a Mario, ese tipo de reveses no se superan de un día a otro, toman tiempo. Por eso no le sorprendió que Mario se hubiera ido antes a casa, se molestó un poco porque los dos habían acordado que se irían juntos, pero con todo lo que estaba pasando, Marco decidió dejar pasar el pequeño malentendido y se fue a casa.

 Cando llegó se bajó de su auto, sacó las llaves y abrió la puerta. De inmediato escuchó la música que provenía de la sala. Se quitó su ropa de abrigo, dejó sus cosas en el armario y se dirigió a la sala donde sospechaba que estaba Mario.

 -You say I'm crazy, 'cause you don't think I know what you've done, but when you call me baby, I'm know I'm not the only one-, cantaba Mario mientras estaba acostado en el sofá de la sala mirando su celular.

-Mario-, lo llamo Marco y esperó a que lo volteara a ver. -No te estoy engañando amor-.

-Es bueno saberlo-respondió el moreno y volvió la vista al teléfono.

\- ¿Por qué escuchas esa música? -, preguntó Marco con un poco de preocupación.  
Mario no tenía muchas ganas de hablar, pero tampoco podía ignorar a Marco de esa manera. "porque quiero deprimirme como dios manda", pensó, pero sabía que si respondía eso solo se iba a ganar un gran sermón de Marco sobre como tenía que mantenerse positivo en la adversidad y toda esa mierda. Después de un momento, respondió: -Porque me gusta Sam Smith-.

 Marco fue al sillón y trató de sentarse, de mala gana Mario alzó sus pies y dejó que su novio se sentará.

\- ¿Cómo te fue hoy? -, preguntó el rubio, pero no obtuvo respuesta. -Ya no te alcancé en el centro de entrenamiento, cuando fui a verte ya te habías ido-.

-Marco, ¿en verdad tenemos que hablar de esto?, preguntó con irritación el mediocampista.

-Mario-, lo volvió a llamar porque el muy idiota no lo estaba viendo, estaba completamente absorto en su teléfono. -Deja esa porquería y mírame mientras te hablo-. Ese comentario solo hizo que el otro se enojara más, pero Marco sabía que tenían que hablar de todo esto ahora, él no iba a dejar que la enfermedad de Mario afectara de esa manera su relación, al final solo quería lo mejor para su novio.

Marco se le quedó viendo a su novio hasta que esté se rindió e hizo a un lado el celular. Entonces el mayor de los dos continuó: -Ya sé que no te fue bien, estás enojado porque no estás en forma para jugar y eso...

-Oh por dios-, lo interrumpió Mario. -Esto no es una estúpida lesión Marco, no es como nada que hayas vivido. No tienes ni la menor de idea de cómo me siento ahora mismo-, el enojó se transformó en impotencia y Mario sentía que estaba a punto llorar y para evitarlo abrazó un cojín.

-Explícame Sunny, de todas las personas del mundo, sabes que no importa lo que me digas, no te voy a juzgar-, y con voz tierna agregó: -Solo quiero estar aquí para ti, tienes razón, esto es algo nuevo y no sé cómo ayudarte, pero estoy aquí para ti Mario- y le acarició la pierna.

-Nunca había odiado tanto a mi cuerpo y por favor no me interrumpas, dijiste que querías hablar, ¿no? - él otro asintió. -Entonces primero escucha. Había trabajado mucho en navidad y en año nuevo y me sentía bien, tú lo viste, el entrenamiento iba bien y de repente mi cuerpo dejó de funcionar, me traicionó y yo no hice nada, no hice nada mal y-, las lágrimas empezaron a rodar por sus mejillas. -Regresé al Borussia porque ya no quería darle pena a nadie, ya no quería ser esa promesa fallida del futbol que calentaba la banca del Bayern-, con voz más amarga agregó: -Y mírame ahora, estoy fuera por el resto de la temporada, soy un fracaso de fichaje para el equipo y no puedo hacer nada, no tengo control sobre mi propio cuerpo. He trabajado por años Marco, no tomó no fumo, hago ejercicio todos los días, descanso bien, doy lo mejor de mí en cada puto entrenamiento y mírame, estoy aquí en casa en el sillón sin poder hacer nada. Mi cuerpo me ha quitado todo, soy un futbolista que no puede jugar-.

Lo primero que hizo Marco fue ir a abrazar a su novio, ni siquiera se había sentido así de mal cuando él mismo se había perdido la Copa Mundial por una lesión. En esa ocasión, él se había convencido de que todo había sido un accidente y que no había poder alguno en el mundo que lo hiciera recuperarse para llegar a tiempo al Mundial, pero sabía que siguiendo el plan de los fisios se iba a recuperar y podría tener su revancha. Lo mismo pensó en el verano pasado cuando se perdió la Eurocopa. Pero ahora mismo sabía que no había garantía de que Mario volvería al 100% para la próxima temporada, su condición era muy variable y el tratamiento era una moneda al aire.

Acariciando el cabello de su amado comentó: -No has hecho nada malo mi amor y sé que eso lo hace aún más frustrante. No sé si hay un Dios que te mandó esta prueba, pero mírame-, y el moreno lo volteó a ver. -Si te sigue doliendo de esta manera es porque todavía no te has rendido y no estoy diciendo que rendirse este mal, entendería completamente si ya no quieres seguir con tu carrera. Primero está tu salud Sunny, ¿has pensado en eso? -.

-No me quiero retirar, no así-, y sé acurrucó cerca del pecho de Marco. -Es que no entiendo, si es un problema de metabolismo, ¿por qué nadie lo había diagnosticado? y, ¿por qué me afectó de golpe justo ahora que regrese contigo a casa? Nadie tiene respuestas, todo está al azar. No tener control alguno me enoja, ya ni siquiera sé si estoy triste. Estoy hecho un desastre-.

-Vamos a ver más opciones mi amor. Iremos con todos los doctores, fisios y nutriólogos de Alemania. Vamos a cambiar nuestra dieta, te prometo que vas a recuperar tu salud mi amor y no hago esta promesa a la ligera. No estás solo Sunny, y las personas que hablan mierda de ti, no saben lo que dicen ni tienen idea de lo que has tenido que superar en los últimos 15 años-.

-Mars, ¿prometes que vas a estar aquí conmigo pase lo que pase? -.

-Mario Gotze, te lo prometo-, puso su mano derecha sobre su corazón y vi a los ojos al moreno. -A tu lado siempre, en la salud y en la enfermedad-.  
\- ¿Cómo si estuviéramos casados? -, preguntó el otro con una nota de diversión en la voz.

-Sí, Mario-.

-Marco, sé que es tonto y precipitado hablar de esto, pero en caso de que de manera milagrosa me recupere, ¿crees que el Borussia me de otra oportunidad? -.  
-"You will never walk alone" Sunny, nadie en el equipo te va abandonar, nadie-.

-Dios-, y Mario soltó un resoplido. - ¿Quieres saber que pasó hoy en mi cita con los doctores? -Marco asintió- Dijeron que lo primero es lograr que mis músculos se rehabiliten, como en una lesión muscular cualquiera, pero como mis músculos están muy débiles no podemos hacer el tratamiento de siempre y están ideando un plan a ensayo y error. Esto va a tardar una eternidad-.

-Tienes que ser paciente Sunny-.

-Marco ni siquiera puedo esperarte una hora para que te arregles el cabello, y tú quieres que sea paciente-.

-Hey, nunca me he tardado una hora con mi cabello-, con eso solo se ganó que Mario pusiera sus ojos en blanco. -Pon las cosas en perspectiva, ve la imagen completa, no puedes llegar a la meta de inmediato, el camino fácil nunca es el mejor-.

-En estos casos debería-, dijo el moreno con un suspiro, mientras volvía a apretar su cara contra el pecho de Marco.

-Es como la historia del tenista sexy que me contaste...-.

\- ¿Sexy? -, lo interrumpió Mario de repente indignado.

\- Es sexy, no tanto como tú, pero tiene lo suyo-, dijo el rubio con toda tranquilidad.

-Marco no trates de arreglar esto...-.

-Y tú Mario, no te desvíes del tema-, lo cortó el rubio divertido ante la reacción de su novio. -Ya no le diré sexy, pero entonces dime como se llama-.

-Del Potro-, dijo el otro aun un poco molesto.

-Bien que sabías de quien hablaba-, y antes de que Mario volviera a discutir agregó: -Bueno él tuvo dos cirug...-

-Tres-, lo corrigió el otro con un poco de fastidio.

-Tres cirugías en la misma mano, tuvo diferentes planes de terapia y rehabilitación. Tardo que, ¿cómo dos o tres años en volver? -, él otro asintió. -Y ahora míralo, volvió a competir y a ganar, no se preocupa por su ranking. Está feliz de estar de vuelta. El éxito lo determinamos nosotros, no la prensa amarillista o los haters. Tú sabrás cual va a ser el éxito que vas a perseguir-.

-Wow Mars, eso estuvo bien-, dijo Mario con algo de asombro y aun procesando lo que su novio le había dicho. -Tienes razón, yo... Yo quiero volver a jugar, solo eso. Gracias amor-, y besó al rubio. Después de un momento y mientras acariciaba la mejilla de su amado, agregó: -Eso es justo lo que necesitaba escuchar. Gracias Reus-.

-De nada chobbie-.

-My fucking God, tu si sabes arruinar el momento-.

\- ¿Qué tiene de malo? Te lo digo con cariño amor-.

-Ajá, pero me hace sentir incómodo-.

-Bueno, algo se me ocurrirá para que te vuelvas a sentir cómodo con tu cuerpo Sunny-, dijo Marco mientras besaba el cuello de Mario y acariciaba su abdomen por debajo de su camiseta.

-Seguro que si Woodynho, pero ahorita necesito algo de tiempo- y ambos cruzaron miradas. -Lo entiendes, ¿verdad? -.

-Si amor- y lo besó en la mejilla.

-Bien-.

-Tiempo, paciencia, tú y yo-, dijo Marco mientras entrelazaba los dedos de Mario con los suyos.

-Juntos, siempre-, dijo el moreno mientras apretaba sus manos y les daba un beso.

-En las buenas y en las malas-, prometió Marco.

 

Al final era todo lo que Mario necesitaba, la seguridad de que, en este nuevo reto, a su lado, siempre iba a tener a alguien que sin importar que, lo iba a amar y a apoyar.

**Author's Note:**

> No puedo creer que esto le esté pasando a Mario Gotze. Yo sigo en shock, no hay mucha información sobre su enfermedad y me preocupa que él no haya salido a decir nada al respecto. Ahora mismo solo quiero que vuelva a estar sano, You'll never walk alone es el cántico del Borussia Dortmund y hoy más que nunca hay que hacerle justicia. Por favor envienle energía positiva para que se recupere y también a Marco. Me duele que los dos estén lesionados, esta temporada ha sido de pesadilla.
> 
> Sobre la historia... Quería escribir algo sobre ellos que fuera diferente a lo que las y los demás escriben. Tenía esta idea de Mario triste y lo demás fue saliendo. Tal vez lo traduzca al inglés, lo que es curioso porque originalmente lo iba a escribir en ese idioma, pero bueno... Por cierto, escribiré una parte II situada después de la lesión de Marco. 
> 
> Gracias por leer todo esto, si quieren dejen comentarios.


End file.
